


Breathe, Breathe

by Zippit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), MCU/DC - Fandom
Genre: Community: Towerparty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day Tony Stark gets hacked. He takes it as well as you might expect especially when someone he cares about is on the receiving end of the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe, Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May Lightning Round at [towerparty](http://towerparty.livejournal.com/) where smut was the theme.
> 
> [alphaflyer](http://alphaflyer.livejournal.com/)'s prompt was: "Snakes. It _had_ to be snakes...."

Snakes were so passé but this wasn't your garden variety snake. Because, please, he was fucking Iron Man. If he couldn't handle a snake then he didn't deserve to be an Avenger. No, the snake he was talking about had infiltrated his personal network and wrecked havoc on his life.

Nothing irreparable but enough damage that Tony would be spending the next several days cleaning it up. He glared at the pile of scorched and battered red and gold metal that had been his latest suit. He kicked an offending piece and watched it clatter away. He growled low to himself and threw up a hologram screen in the air.

Tony tracked the code that scrolled across and it looked pristine. It looked exactly like it should. But he could still feel the horror choking his throat as his suit fired repulsor blast after blast at Batman. He couldn't get the sound of Batman slamming through a wall out of his head, the exhaled oomph of breath, and the bitten off groan of pain. The ringing silence that had faded into mechanical laughter as the devil that'd taken over his suit had used one of his AI voices to taunt.

The metallic taste of fear in his mouth as he waited for Batman, _Bruce_ , to get up while he hovered in the air muttering to himself. "Get up, get up, get up!" The flood of giddy relief when Bruce had twitched then haltingly hauled himself upright.

"Your boyfriend's tougher than he looks for a simple human," the AI mused in his ear. The suit shrugged then raised both arms to fire at Bruce.

Tony jumped as a light touch on his shoulder and a soft clearing of a throat sounded beside him. He turned and saw Bruce standing beside him, dressed in a loose black t-shirt and grey sweats. There was a spectacular bruise blooming across his right cheek. One that'd been put there by a pummeling from him, trapped in his suit, his body moving without his volition with the intent to kill.

Bruce arched an eyebrow at him then lifted his other hand to close the screen. "Obsessing much?"

Tony shrugged. "Have you met me?" He ghosted his fingertips over Bruce's cheek. "How're you doing?"

"Nothing I can't handle." The comment made Tony irrationally angry. It swelled from nowhere and he stalked away from Bruce and the hand still on his shoulder to the bar. He grabbed a glass and set it hard down on the counter top before he sloshed far too expensive liquor into it.

Bruce had settled across from him, one hip canted against the bar, and an expectant look in his eyes. "Don't start." Tony's words were rough, harsher than he meant. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to erase the evidence of this fucked up day from existence, from Bruce's body. He didn't see enough of Bruce as it was and then this shit happened.

"It's okay, Tony."

"No, it's fucking not!" Tony downed half the glass, relishing the burn, and the analytical tilt of Bruce's mouth. They worked for a lot of reasons. This being one of them. When one of them got stupid, the other got intensely curious. The smile that slid across Tony's face wasn't pleasant. He could feel the tight pull of it. He could also feel the flush of adrenaline surging through him, wanting an outlet, wanting something more than he'd given it.

Wanting this.

Bruce would've slid over the bar. But Tony wasn't Bruce. Tony wrapped his hand in Bruce's shirt and hauled him half over the bar to kiss him hard. He smelled like Tony's soap and home and everything Tony didn't let himself think too hard about. Bruce, for his part, didn't even flinch, wasn't even tense though Tony would bet he'd been prepared to deck him if that's where things had gone. He nipped at Tony's bottom lip and indulged him until Tony had to finally pull back for breath.

The asshole wasn't even out of breath as he murmured, "It's not your fault."

Tony snarled as he shoved Bruce back then hurried around the bar. "Don't want to talk, asshole. I've got better things in mind." Bruce hummed his opinion and was surprisingly compliant as Tony herded him out of the workshop and into the elevator to head to his private level.

That compliance disappeared as soon as the elevator doors slid shut. Tony was shoved back against the wall by Bruce, his body draped against his as a leg slid between his and rubbed up against him. Tony groaned and clutched at Bruce's tight ass to haul him tighter against him. Yeah, this was exactly what he wanted.

Bruce flicked his tongue against his skin, nuzzling against his neck while his hands slid promptly under his clothes and onto skin. One hand wrapped around his cock and Tony arched into the touch. "Oh yeah...you know me so well." He felt more than heard Bruce's chuckle and the prick of teeth worrying at his skin. The other hand stroked soft circles in the small of his back.

The doors slid open and for a long moment Tony didn't move, relishing the feel of Bruce solid against him and the insistent way he was making Tony ride his leg. Until he pulled himself together and pushed off the wall, walking Bruce backwards as he nipped at his mouth. With each step he squeezed the tight globes of Bruce's ass, smirking to himself because he was a damn lucky man.

They were only a few steps from the bed when Bruce pulled away from Tony. He was ashamed to say he whined low in his throat. That wasn't the plan. Not at all. That was until Bruce pulled his shirt off over his head then shimmied out of his sweats. Fuck him, Bruce was going commando.

The bruises give him pause, scattered across his body in various shades of faint grey. They'd bloom in vibrant purples and greens soon enough. He hesitated. Tony didn't want to cause Bruce any more pain than he’d already inflicted. He opened his mouth to stop this even though it'd been his idea when Bruce sprawled onto the bed and pulled his leg up. It splayed him open and the sight made the words dry up on Tony's tongue.

The low heat burrowing through his belly unfurls into a furnace fire and Tony skimmed out of his clothes as fast as he could. The only things running through his mind were touch and skin and _Bruce_.

He practically fell onto the bed. The silk sheets cool against his overheated skin. Bruce's hands everywhere at once and Tony lost himself to it. The salty taste of Bruce under his tongue, the low groans and familiar scars. Bruce's hands guiding him, grounding him, even while tearing him apart at the same time. They're sliding against each other, warm skin, soft touches, and _BruceBruceBruce_ all around him, hips rocking together.

Bruce murmured something indistinct or maybe Tony just didn't catch it but his hand curls a tight ring around his cock and slid down to the base before he's being rearranged to Bruce's liking. Tony whined at the loss of friction because Bruce was canting his hips and Tony was slipping into the curve of Bruce's legs, his knees sliding against Tony's hips.

He buried his head against Bruce's shoulder and moaned a protest. They were just fine how they were. Bruce's fingers were tight around his cock, staving off the pleasure he'd been working toward until he felt himself press against Bruce's ass and Bruce rocked forward. Tony tore his head from Bruce's shoulder, staring into dark eyes as he felt himself slip into Bruce's tight, slick heat all the way until he bottomed out. Bruce's fingers slid low across his belly and curled around his hip. The smirk that slunk across his lips was smug. "You bastard," Tony breathed out.

Bruce had fucked himself open without Tony there to watch, to _enjoy_. He reached up to rake nails down Tony's chest, tweaking a nipple along the way. "You're complaining?" 

"Yes, because you know exactly how much I like watching you fuck yourself open for me." The roll of the eyes was fond Tony could tell. It wasn't like he was turning down this gift at all. The hitch in Bruce's breathing with every thrust Tony made into the tight yielding body beneath him told him everything he needed to know. He dipped his head to seal his lips to Bruce's in a deep kiss.

There were far too many scars and smooth patches of past injuries littered across Bruce's body for his liking. He still knew them all by heart as he drew both hands over them in random patterns until he wrapped both hands around Bruce's hips and gave in to the impulse to make it known just how much he enjoyed this.

Heat curled up along his spine as he thrust deeper with each rock of his hips. He wanted that husky growl to curl through Bruce and make itself known in the hiss of his breath and the way those eyes would darken even further as he wrapped legs around Tony to urge him for more. He wanted the desperate cries to wrench themselves free of Bruce, twisting into the air like the too flexible writhe of Bruce's body against his.

He grinned when one thrust had Bruce tensing all around him, legs hauling him in hard, one hand thrown up to clutch at the headboard while he cried out. Bruce arched with each thrust and there was nothing better than watching Bruce Wayne fall apart around his cock. The slight sheen of sweat that lined his throat had Tony licking a strip up to his jaw before he bit at his chin. 

It earned him a flicker of wildness and a bitten off cry. "Gonna make you come for me just like this, wild and uncontrolled." Tony huffed a laugh against Bruce's lips. "Never would've pegged you for such a wanton thing in bed." Bruce met each thrust with a reflexive surge of his own, striving for more, to climb that last ledge before it all fell apart. "So in control all the time...," he panted as he felt his own release circle around him, "until I get a hold of you. Until I fuck you just like this...."

The sheets slid under them with every thrust. The air heavy with want and hot with the moans that Bruce wasn't even trying to muffle anymore. He wasn't trying to take care of Tony or plotting anything but the quickest way to get off. Tony slid a hand between them to wrap around Bruce's cock to give that extra stimulation to drive him over the edge. Tony was going to be damned if he came before Bruce tonight.

The pleasure started to radiate, to pulse through with each thrust, and he growled low. "Come, damnit, come...." His rhythm's stuttering and all he wanted was that bliss to erase everything else. Tony gave a particularly rough twist of his hand and Bruce cried out, eyes unseeing, hands fisted uselessly into the sheets, as his body tensed around Tony so unbelievably tight before shaking apart.

"Yesssss, yesss...." Tony breathed as he shut his eyes and slammed into Bruce several times more before he collapsed against him. Pleasure swamping the too hot press of skin against skin, hips still rocking lightly into Bruce to chase the last dredges of pleasure until it was too much and he had to pull out but didn't go far, slumping against him. His ears buzzed faintly and he felt the soft carding tug of blunt fingers through his hair. He flicked his tongue against the nearest patch of skin, lapping at the saltiness, and smiled at the quiver of muscle.

He breathed deep. The scent of Bruce, old mahogany and mountain air, was overlaid with Tony and sex. None of the metallic tang of blood or metal of any kind remained. Tony had half a mind to keep Bruce locked up in bed with him for the next several days to keep him smelling just like that. He felt Bruce take a deep breath and Tony shifted to look at him.

"Don't you...ever shut...up?" Tony pressed his face into Bruce's neck and laughed breathlessly. He stroked his hand over Bruce's side, tracing the outline of muscles. Despite how many times Tony tried to talk him into letting him modify the Batsuit, the answer had always been a resounding no. That didn't mean they both didn't know Tony had modified it anyway.

"You wouldn't like me if I did." The air shifted, heavy with something other than sated heat, and Tony lifted his head to look at Bruce. There was a thoughtful glint in those blue eyes. Bruce pressed his hand against the arc reactor then slowly tapped his fingers against it.

A lump swelled in Tony's throat and he cleared his throat. "Fuck you too," he whispered and settled his head back against Bruce's shoulder, his hand settled over Bruce's heart.


End file.
